


bonds that hold you

by stupidbadgers



Series: lone wolf no more (i hold you in my heart) [5]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Iruka Week 2021, M/M, Shapeshifting, Wolf Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:33:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29985687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stupidbadgers/pseuds/stupidbadgers
Summary: a quiet moment of happiness
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Series: lone wolf no more (i hold you in my heart) [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1778071
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Iruka Week 2021





	bonds that hold you

**Author's Note:**

> this is the only fic i've written that is a true drabble and i'm kind of impressed with myself but also i fought with it for so long... 
> 
> day 2, iruka week: bonds 
> 
> enjoy~

Iruka smiled, the bond he shared with Kakashi making him feel protected and safe. Kakashi bound through the trees, leaping to a stop in front of Iruka.

He laughed as Kakashi licked his face, Kakashi’s tail wagging back and forth.

Kakashi went from wolf to man, tackling Iruka to the floor, his laughter soft and caressing as he kissed Iruka deeply.

They hadn’t felt contentment like this for too long, happiness lasting longer than a fleeting moment. The village and their hearts were still rebuilding, but Iruka was sure it would last, sure as the bond he had with Kakashi.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! 
> 
> chat with me on [tumblr](https://stupidbadgers.tumblr.com)


End file.
